


To My Sunflower

by lala_lisa



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, gulfkanawut - Freeform, mewsuppasit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala_lisa/pseuds/lala_lisa
Summary: Sunflower - a sign of stable and loyal love.Just like how the Sunflower promised to always look at the Sun..My heart will belong to you, and only you.
Relationships: Boyfriend - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	To My Sunflower

Gulf was woken up by the loud knock on his door. He tried to ignore it as he is still sleepy, he pulled the blanket upto his head. Gulf groaned when he heard his sister's loud voice nagging over him.

"Kanawut! wake up already or else I'll send Mae over here so she could do the honors on beating your lazy ass!"

"P'Grace you're so loud" Gulf talked back as he removed his blanket and sat up on his bed. He rubbed his eyes and stretch his arms while yawning.

"Oh, I wouldn't be loud like this if you've wake up early. Just so you know it's the first day of class and I hope you won't want to be late" Grace's last nag and stormed out of his room.

"Shia!" Gulf murmured. "It's the first day of class, why of all things, that's the one I forgot"

Gulf hurriedly went inside his bathroom and took a quick shower. He went down to their kitchen and he saw his family already eating breakfast.

"Good morning Phor and Mae" he greeted as he sat and took a big bite of hotdogs.

"Kana you should stop playing games so late now that you're already back to school" his Mae said.

"I'm sorry Mae, I forgot that it's already the start of school today"

"You're really unbelievable Gulf" Grace snickered.

"I really am" he grinned and Grace almost smacked him. Gulf laughed because he really enjoys annoying his sister.

"Stop it you two. Respect the food" their Phor said and they both immediately stopped bickering. "Eat quickly or you're really gonna be late"

Gulf just slept all the way to the University, accompanied by the music that is playing on his air pods. Their Mae is driving them to school as usual and he just woke up when his sister got off. He stayed awake because he knows that he'll also be arriving soon and he just used his time watching the surroundings the car passed by. As soon as they reached the parking, Gulf get his bag and got off the car. 

"Thank you, Mae. Drive home safe" he kissed his Mae on her forehead. 

"Enjoy the first day of school and Gulf, please be a good boy" Gulf laughed at his Mae's warning. 

"I'm always a good boy" he proudly said and his mom chuckled while shaking her head. 

"Go now because you're running late" Gulf waved at his Mae and watched as the car drove past him. 

Gulf started walking to the entrance gate and many students are also falling in line. As soon as he entered, he get his schedule in his bag to look for his room on his first subject. 

"Building A, Room 808" he murmured, as if chanting it so he wouldn't forget. Gulf walked and scanned every room hoping he could fastly find it. 

He knows he's really running late, his first class will start at eight in the morning and it's already ten minutes past eight. Gulf knew that he wouldn't find it anytime soon but his introverted ass won't still askes at the group of friends standing at the hallway. But he knew he was loosing alot of time so he gathered up his courage and approached quietly a short guy who is so loud, he really got his attention. 

"Uhm.. excuse me Phi" Gulf started, and the three guys and a girl diverted their attention to him. Center of attention. Yeah Kana, great. He sarcastically fought with himself. 

"Yes? What can I help you?" the loud guy asked. 

"Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt you and your friends.." and Gulf looked at them with an apologetic face. "But I'm really late now and I couldn't find my room" 

"Oh it's okay, not a big deal at all. We were all lost too the first time we got here" he laughed. "Let me see your schedule" 

Gulf handed it to him and the guy quickly scanned it. "Building A room 808.. wow, you're lucky to ask us Nong. this room is just beside their room and it's my room" 

The guy excitedly announced to him and Gulf was confused for a short moment but got his senses back when the loud guy pulled his arm and they started walking. "Come on now, because you're really really late at this moment" 

"Wait Phi..." Gulf wants to ask question but he was suddenly interrupted by the guy who's still dragging me. 

"I'm Mild, this is Boat and he's our classmate too" he pointed at the tall guy beside him. "thats first" the guy, whose the second smallest in their squad "and Ja" the guy who has almost same height as Boat "and of course, our only baby girl, Eye" 

"Oh, Sawadee krub, I'm Gulf" and he wai at them which they also did when Mild waa introducing them. 

Gulf had no chance of asking questions because they already started talking to each other and he's really not that talkative. He just focused on their way so that he could atleast remember it tomorrow when he goes to class again. They went upstairs and he could finally see the big signage that tells "Building A". They kept walking until Ja, First and Eye stopped at Room 807 and entered their classes. 

"Come on, Gulf. Here's our room" Mild dragged him again but he entered first and followed by Boat. 

"Mr. Suttinut and Mr. Nappat, I guess you took a lot of time in the bathroom" the professor in front said as he was interrupted in the middle of explaining something on the board. 

"Well-" Mild was about to say something but Boat held both of his shoulders and guided him to their seat. "We're sorry Mr. Karin, there's just a lot of people at the bathroom" Boat explained and their professor just ignored them and diverted his gave onto Gulf, who's still standing at the door. 

"And you, who are you? Are you also in this class?" Mr. Karin askes in a stern voice. 

"Yes, Mr. Karin" Gulf's voice was almost can't be heard.

"what are you still doing there?" Mr. Karin snapped. "Introduce yourself, find a vacant seat and stop wasting my time. I'm already discussing my syllabus!" 

"I'm sorry" Gulf made a wai and stood in front to face his classmates "Sawadee krub, I'm Kanawut Traipipattanapong but you can just call me Gulf" his classmates greeted him back and he start to scan the room for a vacant seat. 

Gulf almost yelp in joy whem he saw a vacant seat at the last row and he hurriedly walked towards it. But as he's nearing, he noticed a guy seating beside that vacant sit. He can't see his face it's facing towards the window and he's resting it on the able which Gulf concluded that maybe the guy is sleeping. 

He quietly pulled the chair, afraid that he might wake the guy up and get angry with him. But when he was about tonsit down, the guy turned his head towards him and their eyes met. Gulf felt weird, he didn't know for how long they've been staring into each other's eyes, as if they are in some staring contest. They just snapped out of it when Mild, who's just sitting across them, called the guy's name. 

"Mewww!" Mild called out but in a whispery tone. The guy then, who's Mew is name, diverted his gaze to Mild and sat up properly. Gulf didn't know that he was holding his breath the whole time they were staring at each other. 

"Hi, uh.." Gulf started because he thought it would be rude to just sit next to him without even asking. "Is this seat taken?" 

"Was.." Mew murmured silently but Gulf still heard it, and he looked outside the window again. "No. You can take it" 

Gulf immediately sat down before their professor noticed him once again. Two hours passed by and Gulf really tried to fight back his sleepiness and his seatmate is not helping at all because he kept on yawning. He really wants to smack this guy so he could be fully awake but Gulf just tries to ignore him. The class is almost over, Gulf was already fixing his things when he felt a slight tap. 

He looked up and saw the culprit, and they're again staring into each other's eyes. "Uh, sorry if I was rude when you arrived, I was just sleepy" his seatmate explained while scratching the back of his head. 

"No, it's okay, no need to be sorry about" Gulf smiled a little and continued fixing his things. 

"I'm Suppasit Jongcheveevat, by the way but you can call me Mew" a hand was stretched in front of Gulf. He looked at it and at the owner of the hand who's smiling brightly while waiting for him to accept it. 

"I'm Gulf, I hope you already heard me introduce myself" he said as he shook his hand. Gulf is really weirded out with the feelings he'd been feeling since they met each other's eyes. And now, he can't understand what is this tingling sensation he could feel at the warmth of their hands pressed together. 

Gulf quickly removed his hand when he noticed that his been holding it for a while now. "Oh, I heard you although I wasn't looking" he chuckled. 

"Alright" Gulf stood up and get his bag. "It's nice meeting you P'Mew and of course you too, P'Mild and P'Boat" he made wai to them "see you again tomorrow" and Gulf walked out of their room. He got his phone to send a message to his friend because they were supposed to meet at lunch. 

"So... does Mr. bambi eyes caught your interest?" Mild asked as he bite his sandwich. They are already at the cafeteria together with Mew and Boat. 

Mew almost spat out his drinks when he heard Mild's question and he glared at him. "Mr.- what? who are you talking about?" 

"Oh my darling P'Mew.. at situations like this, you really like to act that you don't know what I'm talking about" Mild teased. "It's Gulf, the one with bambi eyes and plumped lips" 

"You sure had types Mew" Boat added and him and Mild did a high-five as they successfully teased Mew. 

"Stop your nonsense. Type my ass and no, he didn't get my interest" Or did he? "You know what, you're really suited for each other. I hope one of you has balls to confess" it was Mew's turn to grin and chuckle when both of them went silent, awkwardness filled the air. 

"I really hate your mouth Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat!!" Mild shouted as Mew made his way out of the noisy cafeteria. 

Mew made his way to one of his favorite spot in this University, a tree behind the tall buildings. It's always calm here, it helps him a lot to relax. He layed down at the bench under the tree and closed his eyes. 

Bambi eyes... 

Doe lips... 

Look so fragile... 

hmm.. just really the type... 

the type... to hurt me. 

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever MewGulf story. thank you for reading!


End file.
